dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
B2ST / BEAST
Archivo:Vbnvnvn.jpg ¿B2ST/BEAST? *'Nombre:' BEAST (비스트) / B2ST *'¿Por que B2ST & BEAST?: '''Un acronimo de Boys to Search for Top, Sin embargo, su nombre fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) pocos dias antes de su Debut. *'Núm. de miembros: 6 chicos *'''Orígen: Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: '''Gris Oscuro *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' B2UTY *'Agencia: Cube Entertainment (La misma de 4Minute, G.NA y A Pink) Carrera '''Pre-debut thumb|262pxHubieron muchos articulos sobre el grupo antes de su Debut. Jang Hyun Seung era conocido por haber sido un miembro de Big Bang, Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP Entertainment por mucho tiempo, Yoon Doo Joon Filmo Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM, includo le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de la MBC y otros mas, sin embargo el prefirio enfocarse en su carrera con BEAST. Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ) actuo como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. El rapero del grupo, Yong Jun Hyung era un miembro de Xing. El dia 2 de Octubre, su documental, MTV B2ST fue transmitido en el MTV Chuseok Special para mostar sus habilidades y Yang Yoseob ex bailarin de AJ (Lee Gi Kwang). 'Debut' Debutó el 16 de Octubre de 2009 con la canción Bad Girl.thumb|400px 'Sub Grupos' Los dúos serán, una canción de hip hop titulada “Thanks To” cantada por Yoseob & Junhyung; una R&B canción, “Let It Snow’, por Hyunseung y Lee Ki Kwang; también tenemos a “When the Door Closes” cantada por Doojoon y Dongwoon . Y la canción cantada por los 6 será la continuación de “Lights Go On Again” Datos: El 02 de Junio 2011 sacaron en 1º Lugar en el programa M! Countdown con la canción "Fiction" de su nuevo album "Fiction and Fact ". 'Inauguracion de su Club de fans' El 2 de abril, BEAST finalmente celebraron su tan esperada inauguración del club de fans y un fan meeting con 5.000 afortunadas B2UTIES en Koryeo University! Ha pasado sólo un año y seis meses desde su debut, y su fancafé está ya disparándose en números, contando con más de 180.000 miembros. 5.000 de esos miembros de Japón, China, Estados Unidos, Argentina y otros países fueron escogidos para asistir a este evento especial. ' ' Integrantes Archivo:3453w45.png Los miembros son: '''Ki Kwang. Hyun Seung. Yo Seob. Dong Woon. Doo Joon. Jun Hyung. ☆Doo Joon☆' thumb|left|300px|Doo Joon '''Nombre: '''Doo Joon '''Nombre completo:' Yoon Doo Joon (윤두준) Posición: Líder. Vocal. Rappero. Fecha de Nacimiento: '''04-Julio-1989 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''180cm '''Peso: '''67 Kg '''Especialidad: '''Vocal/Rap/Futbol '''Aficiones: '''Futbol. Escuchar música Hip Hop y R&B. Jugar a los Videojuegos '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue en el “Mnet’s hot Blood Documentary” como uno de los candidatos para formar parte del grupo “OneDay”. Más adelante participo con AJ en su single (Wipe the Tears), cantando las partes de rap. Es modelo de la marca de Jeans “Buckaroo”. Es Miembro del programa de variedad “Danbi” y “Sunday Sunday Night”. Fue escogido para ser rapper de Gavy NJ con la canción “Sun Flower”. El líder Doojoon y UI remplazar a Taeyeon en el programa de radio “Chin Chin” durante 2 semanas y se vuelven los nuevos Double-DJ del programa a partir del 26 de abril del 2010. '☆Hyun Seung☆' thumb|left|300px|Hyun Seung Nombre: Hyun Seung Nombre completo: '''Jang Hyun Seung (장현승) '''Nickname: Hyun Seung / Rancho Posición: Vocal Fecha de Nacimiento: 03-Septiembre-1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: 176cm Peso: 58 Kg Especialidad: Beat Box Aficiones: '''Navegar por la Web / Jugar a los Bolos '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue el programa YG Entertainment Big Bang MTV documentary. Fue eliminado en el noveno episodio del programa. Anteriormente fue conocido con el nombre “SO-1”. Debido al entrenamiento que tuvo en su formación, la compañía se preocupo por su salud y le dieron instrucciones a los miembros para que le ayudaran a ganar más peso. '☆Jun Hyung☆' thumb|left|300px|Jun Hyung Nombre: Jun Hyung Nombre completo: Yong Jun Hyung (용재순) Nickname: Jun Hyung / Yonggon Fecha de Nacimiento: 19-Diciembre-1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal / Rapper/sub-lider '''Tipo de sangre: O Estatura: '''179cm '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Especialidad: '''Bailar '''Aficiones: Escribir canciones / Ver películas / Bailar Mini Biografía Es un Ex-Miembro del grupo masculino “Xing ” de la Entertainment, en el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. Más adelante participo con AJ (Gi Kwang) en su single (Wipe the Tears) asiendo las partes de rap. Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yo Seob y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). Fue el rapper de Hyuna en su single debut “Change”. También fue rapper para K.Will con la cansion “Present”. Participo en una escena de “High Kick Through”. En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de las 4Minute se noto su lado compositor. JunHyung revelo en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fanas había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. '☆Yo Seob☆' thumb|left|300px|Yo Seob Nombre: '''Yo Seob '''Nombre completo: Yang Yo Seob (양여섭) Nickname: '''Yo Seob / Endorphins / siksin '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 05-Enero-1990 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: '''174cm '''Peso: '''57Kg '''Especialidad: Beat Box / Jalmeokgi Aficiones: '''Escribir canciones '''Mini Biografía El y AJ asistieron al mismo colegio de segundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en Solitario. Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). '☆Ki Kwang☆' thumb|left|300px|Ki Kwang Nombre: 'Ki Kwang '''Nombre artístico (cantante solista): '''AJ '''Nombre completo: 'Lee Ki Kwang (이기광) '''Nickname: Gi Kwang / AJ /Ace Jr / Holly 2 Fecha de Nacimiento: '''30-Marzo-1990 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl - Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''174cm '''Peso: '''58 Kg '''Especialidad: Baile Aficiones: '''Ver películas / Los deportes / Bailar '''Mini Biografía Debuto en solitario después de 4 años de entrenamiento, con el nombre de AJ. Primero formo parte de JYP como aprendiz, después se transferido a la Cube Entertainment para hacer su Debut. AJ fue seleccionado para ser MC de “Sunday Sunday Night” del segmento de “Hot Brothers”. Es escogido para salir en el MV de K.Will titulado “Present”. Jerry es un cantante novato que fue comparado físicamente con AJ por que tenían una imagen idéntica. Gikwang aparece en “Tio Iced Tea” en el que se hace 2 versiones del CF, el cual son muy cómicos. Participó en el drama My Princess a principios de 2011(5-Ene hasta 28-Feb) interpretando a Choi Joon Woo, el chef de la reconstruida familia real. '☆Dong Woon☆' thumb|left|300px|Dong Woon Nombre: 'Dong Woon '''Nombre completo: 'Son Dong Woon (손동운) '''Nickname: '''Dong Woon / Sonseuko / 16 D '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''06-Junio-1991 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''181 cm '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Especialidades: Piano / Chino tradicional Aficiones: '''Leer / Escribir canciones. '''Mini Biografía Perteneció un largo tiempo en la JYPE como aprendiz. Las fans entre bromas estuvieron comentando que aparenta ser tailandés y no coreano, por lo visto cuando esta cerca de Nichkhun da ese aire a tailandés. Curiosidades *Beast celebrará su primer concierto solista desde su debut, este concierto se dará a cabo el dia 12 de diciembre y para causar mas espectativas del mismo, los chicos se han dividido en parejas y cantarán 3 canciones a dúo ^^ una nueva canción para sus fans. *Beast es el unico grupo novato que ha vendido mas de 100.000 copias de discos durante el 2010, este suceso pone al grupo dentro de los topfive del Hanteo Chart's "2010 Singer Award", justo despues de Girls Generation, Super Junior, SHINee y JYJ. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Mini Albums' 'Album' 'Singles' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Singles' 'Colaboraciones' 'Otros' 'OST' Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|290px|B2ST is the Beast thumb|right|290px|Bad Girl - BEAST thumb|left|290px|... thumb|right|290px|Shock - BEASTthumb|right|294px|Say No - BEASTthumb|left|290px|Breath - BEASTthumb|right|290px|Lights Go On Again - BEASTthumb|left|290px|Beautiful - BEAST thumb|left|290px|Fiction - Beast 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|294px|Shock - BEAST (Ver.Jap)thumb|294px|right|Bad Girl - Beast (Ver.Jap) Videos 'Cute~ ♥ Moments﻿' thumb|left|292px|BEAST/B2ST - V.I.U dance? thumb|right|292px|Baby Baby Baby Qute - BBQ Chicken thumb|290px|left|(Ensayos) de “The Fact” & “Fiction” 'Videos en Vivo' thumb|290px|left|BEAST The Day That Rain Comesthumb|290px|right|BEAST Fiction live 'Videos subtitulados al español' thumb|290px|right|beast - bad girl sub español thumb|290px|left|Beast - Fiction sub esp thumb|290px|left|BEAST - Shock Sub Españolthumb|right|290px|BEAST - Breath Sub Español thumb|290px|left|Beast - Beautiful sub esp Galeria de Fotos 3fa95758cf8e86072934f032.jpg 1258587440891_f.jpg 20rw6lc.jpg imagen2.jpg beast.jpg 20100812_beast2.jpg BEAST.jpg hq_beast1.jpg Lgoa.jpg Lig.jpg 30137121578611202912121.jpg 52cd24eb25d72159_00.jpg 8c557669d4edc16b_BEAST_shock_4.jpg 30137121578594536247121.jpg c16cbb889ae4ab5d_beast_4thalbum.jpg 20101210_b2stairline_01.jpg cc752d9c1636e0ea_coverC.jpg 12715252872010041802281.jpg b2st1.jpg dailyofbeastmbc.jpg idolmaid210.jpg tumblrlaaaxg5ig41qbsoax.jpg tumblr_leno9mlhKI1qau3qzo1_r1_500.jpg 20110127_b2st.jpg sarf.PNG 20110202_b2st_newyear_14.jpg 46g.PNG 2aa6bde5b5b3b3a8ae5dced88ac20237_large.jpg 96d52c8acdd6a931e1e1637b7ea31d97_large.jpg 06533e425b9733c7aa5fbfabcd544b52_large.jpg ed01497f54d1c9431c4a746a6c5f978c_large.jpg 20101213_b2st_1.jpg 55102236.jpg 20101008_b2st.jpg swefrtryui.jpg 518746.jpg 519532.jpg 524584.jpg 524585.jpg 524587.jpg 524588.jpg 20110509_b2st_2.jpg 20110509_b2st_1.jpg b0103867_4ca7409909ebd.jpg 20110511_b2st.jpg img_201103.jpg 7625-5msfs215pv.jpg 7771-8z2vwnfvcq.jpg 20110519_b2st_mcd.jpg 20110519_b2st_mcountdown.jpg tumblr_l9e1juyq2f1qdlml3o1_500.jpg 7924-oxh75te90s.jpg 'Fiction and Fact' Yun du jun beast 494274.jpg yun_du_jun_beast_494272.jpg Jang hyun seung beast 494226.jpg jang_hyun_seung_beast_494224.jpg Yong jun hyung beast 494225.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_494223.jpg son_dong_woon_beast_494220.jpg Son dong woon beast 494219.jpg Yang yo seob beast 494265.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_494210.jpg Lee ki kwang 494218.jpg lee_ki_kwang_494217.jpg yun_du_jun_beast_494271.jpg jang_hyun_seung_beast_494221.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_494222.jpg lee_ki_kwang_494216.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_494286.jpg son_dong_woon_beast_494284.jpg tumblr_ll496jjsm11qbydq4o1_500.jpg 26a1cc2074fdcfb8_19_preview.jpg 51053490ed10edc9_20_preview.jpg 5749530806_6a37863c6e.jpg tumblrll501vwbff1qcav1l.jpg tumblr_llbopi9a7q1qcrn2mo1_500.gif fnflimiteded7.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial Beast *Web Oficial Agencia Cube Entertainment *Web Oficial en Inglés de Beast *Web Oficial de B2ST en Japón *Canal Oficial YouTube *Oficial Cafe Daum Facebook *Web Oficial Facebook Beast Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Doojoon | *Twitter Oficial | Junhyung| *Twitter Oficial |YoSeob| *Twitter Oficial |KiKwang| *Twitter Oficial |DongWoon| Yozm *Yozm Oficial |HyunSeung| *Yozm Oficial |YoSeob| *Yozm Oficial |DongWoon| Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop